Carissa
Carissa '(カリサ,''Karisa) is the Co-Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Her real name is 'Dragon Empress Camille '(ドラゴンエンプレスカミーユ,Doragon'enpuresukamīyu) because she rules Europe a floating supercontinent floating in the air suspended by magic. She is the Empress of the Dragon Lands and is later revealed to be King`s elder sister. She is also the former 2nd Fairy King. Appearance Carissa`s fairy form is a young slim and semi-tall young woman with pinkish and reddish long hair tied into ponytails on both sides of her head. She has armor on her chest with a black and white dress. The sleeves of her dress are puffy with her pony tailed tied with mint green hair ties. She has black socks reaching up past her knee caps. She carries a red-colored pillow which is actually a transformation of her spear Terra Nova. Despite being a fairy she has no visible wings. In her human form, she looks almost exactly like her wanted poster; tall, slim, and curvaceous. She wears a white`s maid dress, though she can change into a bigger version of her normal clothes in her human form. Ten years ago, she wore full-body armor a reference to her Queen of Warriors title among the country of Europe`s people. Carissa`s wanted poster depicts her as a blonde-haired young woman with a golden and red blade in her hand with her hair flowing freely in the wind. She wears a traditional Holy Knight`s suit of armor. Her Seven Deadly Sins Shark Symbol is located just above her right ankle, on the outer part of her right leg. After the Kingdom Infiltration arc, Carissa added Sassanian`s amulet to her arm. During the battle against Mael, Carissa adds the fact that why she cannot grow wings is due to her immortality and the fact that she simply does not want to. Mid-way through the battle her hair turns completely blonde and she sprouts angel wings. The symbol of Europe`s Dragon Clan is sported in both of her eyes as she battles Mael the Goddess notes out loud that her power is to be respected as she is the current ruler of Europe the country that floats in the sky. Personality In her first appearance she is seen as a kind-hearted fairy. However when one member of the Dragon Clan is attacked in front of her, her rage boiled forth and made her kill the man to protect the member of the Dragon Clan. Due to her brother leaving the Fairy King`s Forest and her alone she left wanting to get away from it all. Due to that fact she is cold towards her brother. Her devotion to her clan and desire to protect them has led the Clans of the Country of Europe to devote themselves fully to her troops. Since she is the Sin of Silence, she is shown as cold-hearted and emotionless towards everybody. However when the Dragon she healed showed kindness towards her that warmed Carissa`s heart. That same love she had for the people she protected blended over into her fighting making it stronger because she had something to protect. In the past she was shown as kind-hearted towards others willing to protect anybody who asked for it. Furthermore, it appears that she was a compassionate person who freely showed her heart on a sleeve. Carissa has trouble admitting her affection for Jericho. Although she enjoys being with King and Jericho, she could not bring herself to express it. She cares deeply for her people, as shown when she was willing to defend her people by killing people who tried to kill them herself. Carissa is shown to have a caring side. She helps the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle against the Holy knights, although she claims it was just for somebody she loved. Despite being the Sin of Silence she has quite the potty mouth which she got for Ban much to her younger brother`s mortification. Her compassion towards others had interested even Drole and Glonxia due to the fact that she cared for her people so much single handily. When Carissa joins the group, she starts to act like the only rational one in the group, and questions her teammates teammates' erratic and slightly insane actions, such as their nonchalance about losing their sacred treasures along with King her younger brother. When forced to do something she dislikes, she can be easily motivated if it will make Jericho happy. History Carissa was born more than three thousand years ago from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King`s Forest. At some point she was chosen by the Sacred Tree to be the second Fairy King. 500 years ago Five hundred years ago, Carissa was the ruler and guardian of the Fairy King`s Forest; a country set on the border between the Fairy and Human realms. Her spear Terra Nova was made from the Sacred Tree placed in it`s center. Carissa used to live with Atoria along with other fairies, keeping the peace between them and the humans. During her time protecting the forest, Carissa and Atoria were best friends and sisters in blood. But unlike Atoria, Carissa found no interest in them cautioning her younger sister against ever going near them. After she had gone to bed one night Atoria left the house and left the forest with 1 other fairy her best friend Moonbeam. Carissa refused to leave the forest and instead sent Vakao her Black Hound who killed the humans bringing back the wingless body of Moonbeam who was still breathing and Atoria who was breathing heavily. After that accident Carissa closed off the portal and sealed it for good to protect the fairies erasing Atoria and Moonbeam`s memories giving them to the Druids of Ishtar to keep. When King was born he had almost the same shade of amber as Carissa, Atoria, Terra, and Moonbeam. 700 years ago Seven hundred years ago, after Carissa suddenly vanished, King was chosen as the new ruler of the Fairy King`s forest. Carissa was found in the River of Life her memories gone and a member of the Immortals Clan as one of the Knights of Heaven. Eventually she regained her memories and the Fairy Clan was alerted to her return joyfully they celebrated as she led them when their first Fairy King betrayed them for the Demon Clan. When Helbram went out of the forest she attempted to convince King not to follow him but King followed him anyway. She assumed the role of Fairy King at this time as she was chosen once more by the Sacred Tree who still considered King to be a Fairy King. Her power helped the Fairy Clan fend over bandits much like Ban but when Ban got into the Fairy King`s Forest she accidentally used her Heart Reading ability and started to help him not get killed. When the Red Demon attacked the Forest Carissa and Atoria attempted to stand up to the Demon but were supposedly believed to be killed as their bodies were found in the destroyed remains of the forest. Because of King`s absence and her supposed killing, the Fairy Clan was left without a ruler leaving them defenseless. 15 years ago Even though she had not committed a crime, she was ordered by King Barta to become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins serving as their Co-Captain due to her sheer determination, she was admired greatly by her teammates. Additionally to meeting the other members of her team, Carissa was introduced to King who piqued her interest as he smelled familiar similar to her brother. Carissa was reintroduced to Meliodas who was her former lover but at this point had no memories of her having forgotten him completely. She grew frustrated with Meliodas who refused to answer her questions. She eventually attacked him with her Spirit Spear Terra Nova asking what he meant to her. Meliodas eventually revealed they were former lovers and from then on Carissa ignored him. Merlin decided to give her a Sin Symbol to make her feel like she fit in. 12 years ago Carissa and her teammates participated in a mission to wipe out a group of vampires at the castle of Edinburgh. During the attack, King was partnered with Carissa and Diane confronting the two Vampires Mod and Ganne, however, due to Ban who was very drunk, and had deliberately used Snatch to steal all his, Carissa, and Diane's strength as they were fighting, they were both struggling very hard to beat them. Fortunately, they were saved by Gowther who had made the vampires believe he was a part of their family and had the two vampires attack and kill one another. Diane, Carissa and King were then upset over Gowther for not coming sooner, who justified his actions by saying that he wanted to make it exciting. Some time later, after the training, King accompanied Ban and Carissa to a bar where he angrily glared at the immortal who passed out in the middle of a drinking competition with Carissa who was somehow not drunk. At some point in time, she and her fellow Sins met up with King Liones who was with young Elizabeth. Carissa and King did not recognize her until Gowther revealed her identity ten years later. 10 years ago At the day of the betrayal, Carissa and the rest of her teammates were summoned by Great Holy Knight Zaratras to meet with him at the castle. While walking with her fellow members, she reminds her brother King t lay off the Captain when the latter mentions that Meliodas is always drinking. They entered the room and saw a murdered Zaratras. Carissa flees towards the Dragons Lands being rescued by her Dragon friends. Plot Forest of White Dreams arc Carissa is first mentioned when Gilthunder claims that she perished in Europe. In the middle of Gilthunder and Meliodas`s fight, Carissa`s death is announced to Diane and Elizabeth. Baste Dungeon arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Diane escaped the Baste Dungeon, Carissa is seen being welcomed back to Europe. King is seen with the Grizzly symbol near his left ankle, floating in the air whilst watching the shooting stars in the sky from a window. Capital of the Dead arc Carissa is seen riding a Dragon`s back swooping over the hamlet that encompasses the Capital of the Dead. She is spotted by Diane who says hello which makes Carissa fall off her dragon in surprise. A huge crater is left where she crashes into the ground. When she sits up fully healed from her injuries nonchalantly brushing off dust and dirt from her armor Meliodas, Ban, and Diane are gaping at her. She explains that she found herself in the River of Life in the Immortals Realm unable to remember who she was. She protected Ellen while Ban took the brunt of the attack from King. Carissa decides to protect Ban and puts Terra Nova on defense without thinking. Her quick thinking makes King say he knows her identity and he says her title and name which is Carissa. Carissa after snapping her fingers starts walking on air charging towards her brother raising Terra Nova. The two engage in a battle ignoring Ban as the two trade insults and comments directed towards each other. However soon King overpowers Carissa and she is sent flying into the house Ellen shares with her brother. Meliodas arrives at that moment sees Carissa wincing on the ground and muttering something underneath her breath with a dark look present on her face and Ban worriedly looking over at Carissa who is waving away his concerns. Carissa, Meliodas, and Diane instantly recognize King, while Ban is dumbfounded and confused. Carissa and Ban think of different things with Carissa thinking of Moonbeam who didn`t not survive even when Carissa herself healed her and Ban thinking of Elaine. Noticing that Ban began chasing a mysterious figure, King quickly follows after Ban. When Carissa spots Moonbeam she runs towards her determined to apologize for not having saved her. However when Meliodas spots Moonbeam his face darkens as she was the other person he had to share Carissa with. Moonbeam keeps getting far away from Carissa who chases her. Finally Moonbeam stops in the same clearing King, Ban, and Elaine are in. Ignoring the three other people, Carissa pours her feelings revealing her former status as the second Fairy King, and saying how she failed to protect Moonbeam from getting her wings ripped off letting her die. King is horrified as are Elaine and Ban. Ban then leaves to go fight leaving Elaine. Moonbeam replies by smiling softly and by saying it wasn`t her fault. Moonbeam softly places a kiss on Carissa`s temple before fading away and at that time Elizabeth and Hawk come screeching into the clearing. Carissa warily backs up switching Terra Nova to a defensive mode. King calmly puts a hand on her shoulder and Carissa glares at him before her spear slams into the ground cracking it and going in deep. Elizabeth after spotting King and Carissa asks if they are Sir King and Lady Carissa to which the two nod to show Elizabeth she is correct. When King asks about their identities Elizabeth and Hawk say they are traveling with Meliodas and the other Sins. When Carissa hears that a Holy Knight has suddenly appeared and is fighting against Meliodas and Diane, Terra Nova shoots out of the ground and into her hand. She then levitates into the air and after snapping her fingers dashes off determined to save Meliodas her spear levitating into the air beside her. She blocks Gulia`s next strike with Terra Nova which surprises Gulia who announces that the Dragon Empress Camille has come to try her luck when she should be ruling Europe. Carissa is ticked off and starts fighting seriously utilizing all of the forms of Terra Nova with ease. When King suddenly appears behind and thrusts his spear through Ban to attack Gulia, Carissa yells at him saying how much of a idiot he is. Ban is surprised by Carissa`s angered look but his surprised look turns to rage when Carissa is slammed to the ground caught off guard by Gulia`s explosion Terra Nova thrusts into the ground. Meliodas is shocked when Carissa softly places a hand on his cheek and teases him before falling unconscious her injuries affecting her. King then guards against Gulia`s next attack and Gulia confirms that she wants all five to attack her. King confidentially insists that he will deal with her alone. Gulia is easily put on the run with King`s spear chasing her. After Gulia used '''Brilliant Denotation, Carissa somehow wakes up and uses Terra Nova`s Form Five: (Unknown Title) 'to defeat her technique and strike her down with King. King turns away as well as Carissa, but Gulia gets out the rubble and attacks them. Meliodas saves them with Full Counter and notices that Gulia`s presence is gone. Afterwards Carissa, along with the others are rejected by the Capital, which Moonbeam thanks her for protecting her and Atoria Moonbeam`s best friend as best as she could before they leave. When they returned to the living world, they see how Gulia had gotten to the Capital of the Dead. When King volunteers to petrify Gulia Carissa is horrified but even more when Meliodas says he can handle it. However Elizabeth volunteers Carissa who reluctantly decides to take care of Gulia. She takes her to a house healing her from her wounds treating it with her magic. When Gulia woke up she instantly tried to attack Carissa who swiftly raised a hand Terra Nova defending her. Eventually Carissa wiped Gulia`s memories of the Seven Deadly Sins replacing them with memories of the Seven Deadly Sins being her comrades. Gulia then believe that Carissa is her sister becoming clingy and to get the Demon Blood out of her system Carissa turns Gulia into a fairy. Afterwards they leave the house with Gulia cheerfully greeting them unaware of the bewildered looks she was getting. Carissa later quietly mentioned how she erased the memories of Gulia thinking they were her enemies for their own safety implanting fake memories in her brain as well as turning her into a fairy to cleanse the Demon Blood from her system. It had the side effect of making Gulia think Carissa was her sister. Later, when everybody is eating fish, King asks Diane if she is okay, which the latter denies. Gulia is asking Carissa if Sir King was in love with Lady Diane. Ban then exclaims she was faking it, which he disagrees and defends. King then asks who Elizabeth is and Meliodas introduces her as the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones Elizabeth. He additionally asks who Carissa is which ticks Diane and Carissa away. A dragon suddenly swoops down transforming into a human and calls Carissa over with the title Dragon Empress Camille of Europe. King is shocked and turns into his former form. King then properly introduces himself. He feels exhausted from maintaining his human form and Carissa laughs at him from where she is standing and comments on how his human form is ugly as heck. He then switches back into his human form and Carissa just laughs harder until she has a laughing fit. The Dragon sweat-drops and then starts commenting on how rolling in grass is unfitting of a noble Dragon Empress. When King almost gets into an argument with Ban, Carissa quickly motions to her Sacred Treasure Terra Nova who splits into a copy with another Carissa holding it. The original points the tip at King`s throat and narrows her eyes while the copy Carissa points the tip at Ban`s throat. Abilities ''Main article: Disaster * '''Disaster 「災厄ディザスター Saiyaku (Dizasutā)」: An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy King", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. However Lily is shown being able to use it as she is technically the daughter of King and Diane. She was disguised by a human by Merlin to protect her from greedy Holy Knights. * Levitation: As a fairy she is able to use this ability as it is unique to the Fairy, Immortals, and Elven Races only. She uses it with great skill to deflect King`s attacks simply by snapping her fingers and motioning with her hand. She is only seen using it to levitate her weapon and is shown walking on air when battling people because she hates heights which is strange since she walks on air all of the time. * Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Fairy Clan Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Royalty Category:Leader